


The Girls' 16th Birthday

by KittenandTiger



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenandTiger/pseuds/KittenandTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bay and Daphne's birthday goes great until dinner where the uninvited show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girls' 16th Birthday

Happy birthday girls! John says as Bay and Daphne walk into the kitchen before school. Bay looking as she usually does when it comes to her family. Bored and irritated. Daphne seemed excited though. Then here comes Katherine with a large stack of chocolate chip pancakes for each of them. They both put on these plastic party jewlery that was on the table for pictures. Toby came in as John started describing his ideas for today. Daphne was having a hard time eating and watching him so she could understand. After about five minutes she gave up eating until he realized and waited for her to finish eating. Bay on the other hand had no intrest in his plans until he mentioned car shopping. That's when Toby got excited. "What kind of car should I get dad?" Toby asked John. John just have him an irritated looks as he said " You already have a car. "Toby sadly left the room to finish getting ready for school. As the girls were about to go get ready John stopped them and said " I forgot the best part. I GOT YOU OUT OF SCHOOL TODAY!!!!" He acted excited, Bay was thrilled, but Daphne wasn't so sure. 

 

So they went car shopping. Bay ended up getting a cute blue jeep and Daphne got a average car. The rest of the day went on fine. Until dinner. As they were about to eat Regina comes over. No one wanted her there except the girls, but she stayed. Then halfway through Angelo shows up. Bay, Daphne and Regina were really confused and happy but everyone(especially John) just glared. Emmet was the first one to do anything. He signed so fast Bay thought he said 'how dare you show up here like this" but she didn't know. He looked almost as furious as John. He seemed to get what Emmet said." I came to apologize for everything I've done. To Daphne for leaving. To Bay for just walking In like nothing happened. And to Regina, for causing you so much pain over the years. And to everyone else for crashing the party. I also brought you girls a gift". He just looked at everyone wth these puppy eyes Bay uses alot. All of a sudden Regina jumps up out of her chair and runs into Angelo's arms. He just holds her while she cries. Then it becomes crying and slapping. After the party Regina leaves with Angelo to talk. Everyone else is suspicious though. But then again they are mysterious people.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a good twist. I hope you like it. Love comments!


End file.
